vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saint Seiya/@comment-26456637-20150615074831/@comment-26406689-20150617002916
> Leo Aiolia being hurt by a single punch in head from possesed Lithos - his adept, who was too weak to became a Saint. THAT.IS.STUPID !!! that's not Lithos !!! Lithos is the girl standing behind them. The guy is Galan, one of his follower and the last time i checked, he even has a cursed cosmo in his hand http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-z-oylCdSh-Y/TnQHEnte94I/AAAAAAAAB3k/n6Rl4PAQNJM/018.jpg?imgmax=10000 > Furthere Ipetos statements about divine power (Titans, Olimpian Gods and primordial dieties). He is comparing their power to natural disasters. He's just saying how powerless human is when comparing to the natural disaster, just like how human is powerless when facing the god ( basically, this guy is really arrogan ) >''' If they were all galaxy busters and universal + wouldn't he say instead. "Power which can destroy the universe, colapse entire galaxies" ? Wouldn't fights take place in space instead of Earth ? Well for sure he would.' AGAIN !!! That's not how cosmo works. Their true power is the atomic destruction, that's why no planet/galaxy ever destroyed ( Except Saturn's moon in the Omega :P ) > '''The best feat so far in entire fiction is Hades aligning the planets. The feat was taking hours to be performed. It's titled as his greates feat since it took him 200 years to prepare it or more (in his every incarnatio he was atempting to do it). It was called the ultimate eclipse. For example Surfer, Ronan and Quasar reareanged entire solar system, greated another star and merged that new star with old star of the system creatin binary solar system and done that in moments. Their feat totaly outclasses hades's atempted feat. So that would put HAdes at mid herald level at best (although he would lack the hax of the heralds)' No, Hades's best feat is he created Elysion, an universe filled with alot of galaxy inside the underworld. This is the Elysion http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-wnDq5ML-5hw/UyOxJaYG2kI/AAAAAAABr7A/qHFpbTZanpY/010.jpg?imgmax=10000 If Hades died, so is the Elysium http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-htIlwPEvtdA/UyOz4e79CoI/AAAAAAABsfY/0g1_nxHgv5E/032.jpg?imgmax=10000 >''' Overall with all of their top tiers Saint Seiya verse should be around DBZ level, maybe slightly above. And that's all thanks to the HAX. KEEP IN MIND THAT COMPARED TO DBZ VERSE THEY TOTALY LACK PHYSICAL AND DETSRUCTIVE FEATS. HECK EVEN NARUTO, BLEACH, ONE PIECE AND TORIKO HAVE BETTER DESTRUCTIVE AND PHYSICAL FEATS THAN SAINT SEIYA. SAINT SEIYA ONLY HAS GOOD HAX''' About the range ? Yes. About the destructive force ? NOPE ! also, not everyone in Saint Seiya has a small range like that https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUIXFbv_vyo ( Note : this is Kouga when he absorbed the power the power that had created the universe ) >''' As you see power of Saint Seiya is THE BIGGEST HOAX ABOUT SOME FICTION ON INTERNET. And this comes from a fan who red : original manga, episode G(up to the lates chapter so far), Next Dimension, Lost Canvas is watching Omega and watched all 5 movies. So i actually know what I'm talking about and i'm not low balling anything.' '''w'ell, he have his own opinion and i have to respect that :P